


Best friends, ex-friends till the end, better off as lovers and not the other way around

by shizukuxsan



Series: Boy Division [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Band, Bandom - Freeform, Best Friends, Crushes, Frerard, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, MCR, On Stage Kiss, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizukuxsan/pseuds/shizukuxsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then Frank remembers. <i> Gerard kissed me. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Best friends, ex-friends till the end, better off as lovers and not the other way around

 

 _And I cast a spell over the west to make you think of me_ _the same way I think of you_ _._

 

He doesn’t remember who initiated it.  
  
He just remembers Gerard’s hands tangling in his dark hair which is sticky and damp from sweat. His body is semi-paralysed with surprise but he’s soon shaken out of his stupor by the warm tongue that flicks across his bottom lip.

He kisses back eagerly, pushing forward against Gerard’s small frame and his arms come to rest comfortably round his waist. The guitar slung round his shoulders by the black strap decorated with white Frankenstein motifs rests between them and it hides the evidence of the blood rushing straight to his crotch as he thrusts his tongue enthusiastically into Gerard’s mouth.

Frank can hear the crowd break out into raucous noise around them, bringing the house down with deafening cheers and catcalls and he lets out an explicit moan as Gerard bites down on his bottom lip, sucking hard and encasing his lip ring with saliva.

Fingers still working the bass, Mikey looks over to Ray his eyebrows raised. He’s pretty sure Gerard has missed out a whole verse while he’s had his mouth all over Frank. About bloody time too but did it have to be during a show? _Fucking typical_. Gerard doesn’t do anything by half measures.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Frank hisses as Gerard pulls away, but not before one last tongue battle. His teeth graze Frank's bottom lip once more and he pulls on the black mop his fingers are currently tangled in, teasing a gutteral moan from Frank's mouth. At the same time Gerard does this, he pulls Frank's head back to give him a better angle to deepen the kiss.  
  
Gerard is nonchalant, almost indifferent as he pulls the mic out the back pocket of his jeans and catches up with the next chorus. Frank can’t tell whether his cheeks are hot from the fast pace of the performance or his erratic blush but he’s grinning like an idiot as Gerard finishes the song and addresses the crowd before taking the encore.    
  
After their last song Frank rushes backstage. He’s so confused and still achingly hard and he needs to cool down after making out with his best friend in front of hundreds of fans with cameras and - _oh shit_. He’s going to get a hell of a lot of questions from family and fans and in interviews and he doesn’t have a fucking clue what just happened himself. He can't even decide whether he should be mad at himself or Gerard for kissing on stage because he's still not sure who kissed who, mad because he should have kissed him a lot sooner or mad because it cut off what he considered one of his greatest guitar solo's.  
  
“Whassup player?” Ray shouts as he runs past Frank, grinning, who is now attempting to unlock his dressing room with shaky hands.

The key card scrapes against the metal as he tries to swipe it through the lock but he's rushing and shaking so it takes longer than it should for the little light to flash green before he can get inside. Ray pauses to give Frank a huge wink before Frank slams the door shut in his face.  
  
He heads straight to the bathroom and after nearly breaking off the shower door to get into the thing and only finding that the water only runs hot, he fills the bathroom sink with very cold water. His hands brace the sides of the basin, black coated nails digging into the white ceramic as he plunges his face into the oh-so-welcoming cold that has accumulated in the bowl.  
  
Then Frank remembers.  
  
_Gerard kissed me. He kissed me. He initiated it. Gerard fucking Way kissed me!_

Frank gasps involuntarily and sucks in water through his mouth and nose in the process. He emerges huffing and wheezing, breathing ragged and desperate as he splutters water from his nostrils.

Fucking hell.

The cogs are turning fast in his mind as he tries to process the information. He was stood by Gerard's side as he sang, head thrown back and hips swaying to the steady rhythm of Mikey's bass that entwined beautifully with the fast licks of his guitar. But he had looked up when he noticed Gerard was staring. He was staring wide eyed, almost panting as he sang; his voice low and gruff and well - _sexy_. And Frank was staring right back, greeny-hazel meeting the same flecks of hazel that are embed into warm brown. Then Gerard stepped forward closing the gap between them.

Frank is hunched over at the basin when he hears the furious knocking. Pressing the bottom of his palms to his eyes, he rubs. They sting from the stage makeup and the lack of sleep over the past few days.  
  
“Frank. Frankie. Franks! Open up dude!”  
  
When he looks in the mirror his fringe is plastered to his forehead and two black smudges dance under his eyes, smearing against his perfectly pale skin. He takes a large shuddering breath, inhaling the smell of the damp that has gathered in the air from the leaky pipe under the carpet before he shrugs to himself and strides out to pull open the door.  
  
“What?” He snaps feeling riled and impatient as his eyes fall on Ray.  
   
“Party at Frankie’s,” Ray states with the trademark lopsided grin playing at his lips, Mikey pressed beside him as he helps him hold up a crate of alcohol; Gerard smiling at him fondly with his usual pack of Coke tucked under his arm.  
  
Ignoring his two bandmates he hisses, “You,” and reaches out to grab the front of Gerard’s black sleeveless vest-shirt. When his fingers curl round the damp cotton material, he pulls him inside the biggest of all the dressing rooms. Frank definitely hadn't draw the short straw this time, even bagging the room with the pool table and cushy couch.  
  
Through the door he can hear Ray grumble, “Well that’s the second time he’s slammed the door in my face today.”  
  
“Jesus, can’t keep their hands off each other already," And Mikey yells, “Use protection boys” before turning back to address his best friend. “Party time is at the Way’s tonight I guess!”  
  
“But Frankie has the fucking pool table,” Ray whines.  
  
“Mother fu-”

  
***

  
Frank is so confused as he clicks the door shut and turns to press his back against it the wood. He doesn’t know whether to be pissed or ecstatic, or just kiss Gerard then and there.  
  
“What the fuck was that, Gee?”  
  
Gerard sets down his six pack on the table which is strewn with pages of scribblings of Franks own lyrics, a bowl of dry un-milked cereal and a black half-finished cold coffee. With his eyebrows raised he says all too innocently, “What was what?”  
  
“That – that _kiss_ ,” Frank splutters, socked feet padding across the cream carpet as he moves from the door into the centre of the room.  
  
“I - err, I dunno. I just felt like it?” He offers with a nonchalant shrug. His fingers trail over a sheet of lyrics and his eyes dart from one side of the page to the other before his lips twitch up into a coy smiles. “You really are talented you know?”

He circles round from the table and walks past Frank, their arms brushing as he does so. Gerard settles in front of him and glances up at his flushed cheeks that are smattered with color. He is standing close enough that he can hear the raspy puffs of shallow breath Frank is emitting through his nose and Gerard can tell he’s pissed off. It allows an uneasy feeling to settle like lead in his chest because Frank doesn't get pissed off easily.

However, Frank's voice gives nothing away.  “So you just felt like kissing me huh?”  
  
“I feel like this is a rhetorical question.”

“You just felt like shoving your tongue down my throat in front of hundreds of fans?” Frank mutters and all Gerard can offer in reply is a small, “Well yeah.”  
  
Silence falls thick like heavy fog. Gerard watches his best friend with concern and as he begins to take a tentative step forward, he decides better of it and steps back instead, putting distance between them.

"Frankie, I -"

Then Frank bursts. “I can’t believe you!" He yells, throwing his heavily tattooed arms up in the air. "You – you fucking idiot!”

Frank never yells. Well, until now.

“Frankie,” Gerard whines and leans back, the tops of his thighs and ass pressing against the pool table. “There was just so much adrenaline and it just – it just happened.”  
  
“It. just. happened.” Frank grits out. He draws in a slow breath that sets Gerard on edge, before affirming loudly, “It just happened.”

Gerard runs a hand through his hair which feels greasy and sticky against his fingers as he watches Frank worry at the lip that is noe stuck between his teeth - a bad habit he had developed last year and only happens when he become stressed. “It just _happened_ that you felt like kissing me even though you had no fucking clue how I’d feel about it?”

“It’s not like that Frankie, its-”  
  
“- So how is it then?” Frank's eyes narrow and he realizes he probably looks fucking terrible with his half greasy-half wet hair, makeup smeared down his cheeks and the snarled expression resting uncomfortabley on his features. “You don’t care that it’d mess with my emotions do you? That a kiss actually meant something to me, not that you give a shit that I’ve liked you for years – fucking _loved_ you even.”  
  
It feels like time has stopped.

Gerard’s mouth hangs open in disbelief. It was not an admission he was expecting from Frank and it shocks him a hell of a fucking lot. He unfolds his arms from his chest and stands up straight looking directly at Frank, whose head has dropped to look at the floor and in the moment he looks so, well, just so fucking innocent. And _fuck_ , Frank has a way about him. Gerard can't tell if its his small size or his large doe-eyes, or that fucking adorable face but it always brings a familiar pang of guilt to his gut when he looks like that - like a kicked puppy. 

If only he’d known Frank felt like that maybe he’d have done it all differently, maybe he'd -  
  
“Frankie, why didn’t you tell me?” He asks softly.  
  
“Why do you think?” His head snaps back up and he grumbles, “Because I didn’t want to lose my best friend over my stupid feelings. Turns out I’m going to anyway," and he forces a laugh. Its bitter and angry.  
  
“Your feelings are _not_ stupid Franks.” Gerard promises and moves closer to rests one hand on Frank's shoulder, the other moving to his chest, long fingers curling into the black cotton Misfits shirt, stuck with sweat to his skin.

There is a comfort of feeling the quick pulse of Frank's heartbeat under his fingertips; it reminds him that this he has the life of his best friend under his palm, this beautiful, wonderful life that he could never be without.  
  
It’s barely a whisper when Frank says, “They are if you don’t love me back.”  
  
Gerard laughs softly. “But I do.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I do, Franks, I lov-”  
  
“- Please don’t fuck with me Gerard,” Frank begs and it slices through Gerards words. He tries to calm his unsteady breathing but he just sounds exhausted, like he’s been fighting these feelings for so long and he’s just so tired of it all. And he is. He is so fucking tired.  
  
“Fuck sake Frank, why do you think I fucking kissed you?” Gerard grips at his shoulders firmly, shaking him gently. “Stop interrupting and fucking listen to me! I’ve always chickened out in telling you how I feel, I thought you didn’t like me either; I didn’t want to make things awkward. But tonight – _god Frankie_ \- tonight you looked so fucking beautiful and you were doing that fucking goofy grin and fucking grinding against me while you played and I was so pumped with adrenaline that I just had to kiss you because I knew, _I knew_ I wouldn’t have the nerve to do it again.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“It was now or never, Frankie.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
And then Frank is fucking grinning. Like a fucking maniac. He’s grinning, lips stretched wide and teeth bared, grinning right at Gerard who is grinning right back, so hard that his cheeks hurt.  
  
“So I wasn’t lying when I said I felt like it,” Gerard promises, his thumbs circling each side at the base of Frank’s neck. “I wasn’t lying when I said it was the adrenaline. I just didn't dare say right out that I did it because I fucking love you because I didn't know if you felt the same way. I mean you kissed me back but it might just have been in the moment you know? You're my best friend and I was so fucking afraid after that I'd ruined this. But I do love you Frankie, so fucking much. I’ve loved you ever since I laid eyes on your stupid face. ”  
  
Frank dares to take a step closer so his body is pressed flush against Gerard’s and the smell of sweat, cigarettes and hairspray invade his nostrils - everything that means home to him.

“Well then.” He says confidently as though everything is completely settled.  
  
Gerard's eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Well then, what?”  
  
“Well then, are you going to fucking kiss me again or not?”  
  
But before Gerard can even reply Frank mimics the position he’s being held in and grabs his shoulders and pulls him down. Gerard’s hands move to behind Frank’s head, tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck as their lips meet once more. And this time there are no surprises, no stage, and no guitar between them and there is certainly no hesitation. Gerard tastes like coffee and menthol when Frank licks his way into Gerard's mouth and their lips move rhythmically together, tongues entwining and it feels like maybe, _just maybe_ they were destined to do this from the moment they met.  
  
“ _Fuck_ Frankie, fucking Jesus.”

Frank bites down on Gerard’s bottom lip and pushes roughly against on his shoulders, moving with him as he slams them both back against the pool table. Tearing his mouth away for a brief moment he reaches down to grab behind the taller man's thighs and with a little help from Gerard pushing himself off the ground, lifts him up to sit on the edge  of the table.  
  
“Hi.” Gerard whispers as Frank shifts to settle comfortably between his legs.   
  
“Hi, yourself.” Frank breathes, grinning up at him and letting his hands slide smoothly up and down Gerard’s jean clad thighs. His tongue darts out between his lips briefly but it’s enough to make Gerard grab the front of Frank’s shirt and pull him in for another kiss.  
  
This round is sloppier and there’s a lot of teeth and tongue but Gerard wants to take his time as his fingers find their way around Frank's back and under his shirt to explore the warm, milky skin. But hell, when Frank starts kissing down Gerard’s jaw and grazes his teeth against the soft flesh of his neck, Gerard hisses and writhes but the gorgeous man nestled between his legs just grips his thighs tighter and sucks hard enough to bruise.  
  
“I – don’t – think – you – understand – how long – I’ve – wanted – to – do – this – for,” Frank mumbles between kisses and reaches for the hem of Gerard’s shirt.

Their lips parting briefly causing him to moan at the loss of contact as Frank pulls the shirt smoothly over his head and tosses it behind him onto the green baize. When the warm lips attatch to his neck once more and begin to kiss down towards his collar bone, Gerard gasps, “Oh I think I do,” and tangles his fingers in the front of Frank's shirt.  
  
“You’re gorgeous, you know that right?” Frank tells him, lips humming against his shoulder. His nose traces light horizontal lines on Gerard’s pale skin, from the edge of the top of his arm to the base of his neck. “So gorgeous,” He repeats softly.  
  
Gerard quivers under Frank’s touch. He can’t help but smile as he looks down at the mop of black hair pressed against his shoulder. It’s all so surreal - kissing Frank that is. He’s wanted to do it for so long and now it’s happened it just doesn’t seem real. He expects to open his eyes any second with Mikey standing over him, shaking him roughly and telling him to stop being so lazy, that they have a manic day of rehersals ahead of them. But he doesn’t wake up. He doesn’t wake up because this isn’t a dream and Frank Iero, his best friend, has him half naked on the pool table in his dressing room and is currently sucking on his collarbone and _damn_ , it’s fucking good.  
  
Two fingers rest under Frank’s chin and his face is guided up to meet two hazel eyes. “I love you Frankie.” Gerard is smiling at him and it sends the knots in his stomach churning, warm and fluttering.  
  
“I love you too Gee – so much.”  
  
And it’s a promise.  
  
Suddenly Gerard reaches forward and grabs Frank’s studded belt. He unhooks it out the buckle and lets it hang limply against his sides and then he fumbles with the button on the front of his jeans. He gives the younger man a brief, hesistant look that asks “ _okay, yeah?_ ” and Frank nods, short and sharp and desperate. Two fingers hook in his belt loop to pull him forward so his legs press against the polished wood of the table while the other hand slides down Franks pants and –  
   
“ _Fuck_ , Gerard.” Frank moans loudly throwing his head back as Gerard begins to stroke him. “Oh my god, baby.”  
  
Gerard leans forward and his mouth settles against the Scorpion on Frank's neck and he begins to nip softly, still working the long fingers that are wrapped around Frank's shaft at a steady, pleasurable pace. Frank thinks his heart is going to burst out his chest when he feels Gerard pick up the rhythm and instinctively his fingers curl, nails digging into Gerard's legs which earns him a grunt of pleasure against his neck.  
  
“This is going to be over embarrassingly fast if you keep doing that, _oh_ \- oh fuck,” A whine escapes his lips when Gerard unlatches from his skin as he dares to bring his head up to steal into a very wet kiss from his best friend.  
  
“Mm, Frankie shut up.”  
  
Then Frank's hand migrates upward to twist in Gerard's long, dark hair and in one rough movement he pulls their foreheads together. And god, what Gerard is doing with his hand feels _amazing_ and he knows he's not going to last any longer.  
  
But, the problem with brothers is that they are rude. Really fucking rude. So much so that they think they have a right to just barge in to your private space without any recognition to whether you’re trying to get off with your best friend – and get him off - without interruption.  
  
“Oh Gerard, fuck. I’m gonna – baby I’m gonna-”  
  
“Interrupting something are we?”  
  
Frank's head snaps up in horror to see Mikey leaning against the doorjamb, a beer bottle hanging loosely from his fingers. Ray is behind him laughing and shaking his head at the sight of a very embarrassed and debauched Frank attempting to stuff himself back into his jeans. Gerard just rolls his eyes and glares at his brother.  
  
“No Mikey,” Gerard spits, his voice oozing with sarcasm because right now he wants to throttle his little brother with his bare hands. “We were just watching television.”  
  
“We heard shouting, we wanted to check you weren’t clawing each other’s eyes out but well, it looks like Gerard wanted to claw something else out of little Frank here.” Mikey smirks and takes a long, drawn out swig from the bottle he’s teasing in his hands. “I did knock but you obviously didn't hear and when I opened the door my eyes were immediately assulted. I'm tempted to sue.”  
  
“Oh dear brother of mine,” Gerard jumps off the table onto his feet, shirt still abandoned behind him. He doesn’t even make an effort to cover the purple smattering on his chest where Frank had been working his teeth not many moments previous. “I love you with every bone in body and I will give up my life to protect you but if you do not leave so I can have some privacy with my boyfriend-”  
  
“Boyfriend,” Franks hums contentedly to himself before Gerard starts to round on his brother.  
  
“-I will personally tear off your balls and shove them so hard down your throat-”  
  
“ _Gerard_!” Ray and Frank shout in unison, and Frank reaches out to grab his hand, lacing their fingers.  
  
“Can you just knock next time dude,” Frank asks and with his other hand he rubs the back of his neck furiously. A deep red blush is blossoming on his cheeks and he’s staring straight at his feet. “It's kinda embarrassing.”  
  
Suddenly Mikey bursts out laughing. It's a deep, contagious laugh where that the more he laughs the funnier it gets. And he's laughing so hard that his stomach aches and one hand rests against the doorframe as he's doubled over giggling. He laughs even harder at the confused expressions on his friends and brother's faces. He has tears in his eyes and he’s leaning on Ray for support.  
  
“Can we just use the pool table now?”


End file.
